Euthanasia:15 Phase
by meiriza rokudo
Summary: For ES21 Awards, April and May: Last Moment/Ia ingin ikut pergi. Melupakan semua ini—momen terakhirnya, hingga yang tersisa hanyalah keabadian tanpa batas/Sampai-sampai rasanya ia ingin Euthanasia menginjeksi nadinya/warning inside. RnR/CnC?


**fitria's corner **: Hello, ada yang masih ingat sama saya? :D

Saya ngerasa bersalah aja sudah meninggalkan fandom selama hampir setahun terakhir, jadi… jadi… yah meski ngga janji untuk nulis rutin, tapi kalau saya sempat, saya usahakan untuk menulis lebih banyak jikalau ada waktu yang tepat.

Saya akuin, mungkin saya kali ini cuma pakai diksi ringan aja, untuk permulaan; idenya juga pasaran banget deh, mirip-mirip lah sama fic-fic lama saya . karena takutnya jadi abal dan aneh kalo pake kata-kata ngaco dari macem-macem literatur itu. Dan OOC as always, terutama karena sudah setaun lebih ngga ngefanfic(?) (jujur aja, bahkan dalam setaun ini cuma itungan jari ke ffn, itupun cuma ngecek fandom ini aja) dan kalaupun nulis lebih cenderung ke Orific, sehingga lebih bebas penggambaran karakternya.

Maaf banget kalau saya cuma datang dan malah bikin cerita aneh gini .

Oia, kalau ngga salah, _Euthanasia_ yang jadi judul fic ini adalah nama obat yang bisa bikin mati dengan tenang. Jangan tanya kenapa saya make judul ini, oke ._.v Dan jujur saya galau sama fic ini, kalo emang ga pantes nanti saya hapus aja deh ya. Sumpah saya nggak pede…

* * *

For Eyeshield 21 Fanfiction Awards

[ _**nee, sayonara tte, kouiu koto? **_]

" **E** u **t** h **a** n **a** s i **a** : 15 **Phase **"

© Fitria-lyss di Fideline, 2012

[ to stay with you, always. you're the world to me and dreamin' on ]

* * *

**[ phase 1 ]**

Sena membuka ruangan berdebu itu dengan perlahan. Lantai terdengar berderit tertahan, memekik dalam keheningan. Kursi dan dinding melemparkan kekosongan.

Rambut cokelatnya berkibar. Angin malam menaburkan wangi yang melintasi kerapatan udara di sekitarnya.

Secara samar, ia menyalakan lampu. Dan ruangan itu masih sama, ketika bayangan tercipta dari dalam retinanya. Dan komentarnya masih sama ketika ia menyusuri keseluruhan ruangan yang telah satu bulan tak dimasukinya ini.

Lemari dan loker-loker dengan nomer-nomer punggung berdiri tegak, tersusun rapi namun terlapisi debu._ Manga_, sisa-sisa kaleng bekas minuman dan botol-botol minum tercecer di lantai, berserakan bersama sampah-sampah kertas dan bungkus _snack_.

Sena masih bisa melihat kertas-kertas strategi yang dimakan waktu itu berceceran di atas meja dan kursi yang diketahuinya milik Hiruma, Mamori, serta Pak Doburoku. Masih jelas di dalam matanya pula pulpen tak bertinta entah milik siapa, punting-puntung rokok, cat terkelupas dimana-mana, dan papan penuh tulisan (ah, katakanlah demikian apabila tak mampu menyebutnya sebagai _ancaman_) dari Hiruma.

Tanpa bertanya pada siapapun, dengan kapabilitas otaknya yang demikian, ia tahu kesemuanya adalah hasil kegiatan dari anggota _Deimon Devil Bats_ yang pada dasarnya sembrono dan tak bisa diatur untuk masalah yang satu ini.

Hanya saja, ada yang berbeda. Ruangan ini _tidak sama_. Paling tidak, tidak akan sama dengan sebelumnya, sebelum apa yang telah terjadi.

Ia memutar kedua matanya. Menghempaskan punggungnya pada dingin berkepanjangan milik dinding yang terdiam bisu, membiarkan lampu berkedip malu-malu.

Sejenak, ia bernostalgia, membiarkan segala sesuatunya berputar-putar di depan hidungnya. Dan ia dihadapkan pada sebuah kenyataan.

_Ia benci._

Ya, sungguh. Benci. Ia _benci_ ruangan ini. Ia benci dengan segala yang ada di dalam ruangan ini. Ia benci ruangan berdebu yang tak kunjung didatanginya sebulan terakhir. Ia benci dengan wangi mesiu milik Hiruma yang tercium di banyak area; dengan sapu patah milik Mamori yang terpekur di pojokan dalam diam; dengan segala kenangan yang dibekukan di dalam sel otaknya ketika menatap ruangan ini.

Ia benci dengan segala kebisuan dan kenyataan yang dilemparkan tepat di depan matanya, yang membuat dadanya sesak, yang membuat nafasnya tercekat, yang membuat duka dan luka begitu erat.

Memori itu berteriak berulang-ulang, menjerit dalam ruang-ruang.

Kakinya lemas.

Ia harus menemui Suzuna secepatnya. Menemui gadis personifikasi langit itu agar beban di dalam dadanya terangkat ke angkasa dan menghilang bersama angin musim gugur kala senja.

Ia harus menemui Suzuna, hanya Suzuna.

…kalau ia _masih bisa_ bertemu dengan Suzuna.

.

* * *

.

**[ phase 2 ]**

"Yaaaa! Senaaaaa!" Suzuna memekik ketika melihat lelaki berambut cokelat tua dengan gradasi itu melangkah pelan memasuki ruang latihan. Sena hanya tersenyum simpul sambil membalas lambaian tangannya yang nampak begitu ceria, bergerak kiri kanan seolah membentuk pelangi tanpa batas.

Ruangan itu masih sama dan ketika masuk, Sena tahu ia melihat Mamori berkacak pinggang menatap Hiruma, entah masalah apa ia mengerti keduanya pasti bertengkar dengan hebohnya. Mamori dengan omelannya dan Hiruma dengan seringai serta ancaman dan mulut tajamnya.

Monta menghentak-hentakkan kaki secara berlebihan; Kuroki dan saudara-saudaranya ("Kami bukan saudara!" teriak ketiganya) berkumpul di pojok ruangan; Musashi merokok dalam diam; sementara Kurita makan di pojok lainnya.

Sena merasakan tangan seseorang menggantung di bahunya.

"Senaaa, kau tahu? Kita lolos di babak selanjutnya!" pekik Suzuna (lagi) di telinganya dengan ceria sampai-sampai ia rasa telinganya berdenging. Tapi, kabar ini sungguh mengejutkan dan telinga yang berdenging rasanya tak sebanding dengan luapan senang yang ditularkan Suzuna.

"Eeeh? Sungguhkah?" tanyanya memastikan, yang dijawab Suzuna dengan anggukan serta rambut birunya yang bergerak lincah.

"Yaaa! Berarti dua minggu lagi kita akan sampai pada kemenangan lagi! _Ganbatte ne_, Senaaa!" Suzuna mengalungkan kedua lengannya di bahu Sena dan meloncat-loncat di tempat dengan gembira.

-lalu gebrakkan meja yang membuat kebahagiaan berganti dengan ketegangan. Namun kekehan Hiruma-lah yang menyambut setelahnya.

"Nah, _Kuso-Chibi_, kurasa sudah cukup kau bermanja-manja dan _pacaran_ dengan cheer sialan itu; sekarang latihan!"

….dan sebelum sempat menginterupsi perkataan Hiruma, ia keburu dikejutkan dengan suara _riffle_ yang lebih nyaring dan membuatnya jauh berlari sampai ke tengah lapangan.

.

* * *

.

**[ phase 3 ]**

Sena masih membiarkan punggungnya bersender, bersentuhan, bercumbu dengan dingin malam yang seolah-olah menembus jas sekolahnya. Sungguh, rasanya salah ia masuk ke dalam ruangan kosong ini. _Sangat salah_. Tapi, apabila tidak melakukan ini, apakah ia mampu berdamai dengan perasaan yang menghantuinya selama sebulan terakhir?

Ia lelah, namun ia haramkan untuk mengatakannya, mengucapnya di bibir. Sesungguhnya ia tak mampu, namun tak pernah mau 'tuk diakuinya.

(oh, ayolah, katakanlah ia munafik. _Sangat munafik_)

Ia tak mampu, ia tak tahan untuk tidak mendengar dering telepon yang kini tak mungkin lagi didengarnya. Ia tak tahan, ia lelah untuk menanti suara ceria yang akan memasuki telinganya. Mengisi jantungnya dengan debar-debar tak terdefinisi dan membuatnya hampir meledak. Atau bahkan makian menyakitkan Hiruma ataupun wajah cantik Mamori yang menyiratkan rasa kecewa, sedih, dan simpati; atau tatap sedih dari anggota _Devil Bats_ lainnya yang bercampur dengan empati.

Makian-makian dan wajah cantik yang tiap hari menghampirinya itu membuatnya sungguh amat sangat bosan—kesal. Tak tertahankan. Keduanya seolah berkata: _oh sudahlah, sudah cukup—hentikan, bodoh_! Dan itu membuatnya hampir gila karena kesemuanya—terutama wajah Mamori (yang begitu cantikcantiksendu_cantik_) tak pernah berhenti mengingatkannya untuk me**lupa**kan.

Bukannya ia tak mau, sungguh. Ia hanya tak mampu. Kenyataan yang lebih seperti mimpi buruk ini menamparnya (kuat-kuat sampai tulang-tulangnya luluh lantak) dan membuat dirinya kacau.

Ia ingin memeluk jarak bentang yang membatasi mereka. Menghancurkan dinding keegoisan yang tersusun dari elemen-elemen yang tak terputus dari kebersamaan mereka. Seandainya saja memori yang dimilikinya—satu-satunya yang tersisa dari Suzuna—bisa membuatnya menghancurkan dinding itu, menatap Suzuna kembali, memanggilnya dengan ceria, memeluknya dan membuatnya merasa menjadi orang paling beruntung di dunia.

…ah, sentakan di dalam dada ini amat sangat menyakitkan.

.

* * *

.

**[ phase 4 ]**

Gadis cerewet itu meletakkan pom-pomnya yang berwarna merah jambu cerah di atas meja dan kembali menuju Sena yang berulangkali mengalihkan pandang malu-malu kepadanya. Gadis cerewet, ceria, dan banyak bicara itu membawa sebotol air dan sebuah handuk yang sesegera mungkin dikalungkan pada leher Sena.

Dengan cibiran kecil dari bibir merah mudanya yang tak pernah dioles lipstik itu, Suzuna menempelkan botol itu pada pipi Sena yang berkeringat, "Minumlah, hehe. Yaa, kau sudah berusaha—" dan panjang lebar lagi ia bercerita entah apa, namun Sena tersenyum. Menanggapi dengan tawa dan sepatah dua patah kata, lalu dibalas lagi dengan pukulan ringan di punggungnya atau cubitan kecil di pipinya.

Ia senang. Hanya dengan seperti ini saja cukup. Ia sudah merasa ini yang paling baik.

Dan paling sempurna; dan paling bahagia; dan paling beruntung di dunia.

.

* * *

.

**[ phase 5 ]**

Sena berdiri, lalu melangkah menuju meja dimana seragam _cheerleader_ milik Suzuna, _roller blade_, pom-pom, dan segala peralatan yang dipakai gadis itu ketika mendukung tim tersusun rapi dan bersih di atas meja, tak tersentuh dan tertutup debu. Yang nyaris sama tebalnya dengan lantai yang _pernah_ sama-sama mereka injak.

Ia meraih seragam _cheer_ itu. Meraihnya, merengkuhnya, mencari wangi tubuh Suzuna yang masih tersisa di antara serat-serat halus kain merah tua. Menelusuri jalinan—elemen benang tipis yang tersusun dengan rapat, berharap menemukan kehangatan Suzuna saat memeluknya, atau bahkan hanya sekedar ketika suara-suara halus dari pita suara gadis itu merasukinya dari daun telinga hingga ke indera-indera.

(Mencari fakta yang nyata, sejati; bahwa sesungguhnya, keberadaan gadis itu tak pernah bisa ia sangkal, selalu.)

Gelak tawa sedih meluncur dari bibir Sena kala ia mengingatnya. Ia tidak menangis. Tidak. Kesedihan yang asin itu tidak menyentuhnya sama sekali sejak sebulan yang lalu, yang ada hanyalah rasa sesak berkepanjangan yang melingkupi tubuhnya yang lemah.

Dan kembali lagi, Sena memeluk seragam itu. _Berharap_ ia memeluk Suzuna. Membayangkan dadanya hampir meledak dan pikirannya kacau seketika ketika gadis itu dihadapannya. Dan _berharap_ ia dapat menghapus segala kesedihan yang membuat kepalanya terantuk menghantam meja ketika kelas tiba. Pejam dalam najam yang panjang—dalam malam kelam. Hampa dalam kebisuan, dan juga kebutaan yang membuat teka-teki dan labirin dalam pikiran. Bagai enigma yang tak kunjung menemukan jawabnya.

Perasaan tengik ini merajamnya sampai ke tulang-tulang. Membuatnya menjerit sampai ke jurang-jurang.

(oh, ia memekik, _sungguh hentikan semua ini—) _

Namun, ia tidak diizinkan. Gadis itu tidak ada. _Tidak ada_. Bahkan suaranya, bahkan kehangatannya.

(…dalam pejam, ia berharap menemukan Suzuna dalam pikirannya. Lalu, berharap gadis itu ada dan memeluk punggungnya yang bergetar hebat.)

.

* * *

.

**[ phase 6 ]**

"Kau—_err_, tahu taman hiburan yang baru itu?" Suzuna bertanya malu-malu. Dengan tangan disembunyikan dibalik punggung dan kaki bergerak-gerak dan mata yang menyapu lantai dengan cepat.

Sena memiringkan kepalanya, mencerna informasi yang diterima dari gendang telinganya dan memberikan anggukan sebagai jawaban, "_Hm-mh_, yang baru di buka di distrik sebelah?"

Suzuna mengangguk dan mendadak tangannya yang kurus itu bergerak cepat dan langsung berada di depan hidung Sena. Dua lembar kertas yang dipotong sama dengan warna-warni meriah serta gambar-gambar wahana yang rasa-rasanya pernah ia lihat.

"Hee, ap—"

"U-uh! Aku kan tidak punya teman untuk diajak. Dan tiketnya cuma dua. Jadi mendingan aku ajak kau saja! Mamo_-nee_ yang memberikannya! Dan ingat… ini—uh, ini—ini bukan _date_! Bukan!" sambar Suzuna dengan kecepatan bicara luar biasa, _stacatto_—dengan intonasi yang merendah lalu meninggi. Detik berikutnya wajah Suzuna memerah dan ia langsung memberikan kertas itu pada Sena yang masih terdiam, lalu berlari menjauh entah kemana.

Tiket, huh?

Dan Sena tahu, barang tiga detik selanjutnya, ini adalah kencan.

(dan ia melayang, melayang, melayang dan seperti mati dengan tenang—seolah-olah diberi _Euthanasia_)

.

* * *

.

**[ phase 7 ]**

Sena mengalihkan pandangannya menuju papan di dinding yang ditempeli berbagai kertas pengingat, ancaman maupun tulisan-tulisan penyemangat.

Sepasang matanya terpaku pada kertas yang tertempel dengan tulisan acak-acakan dan emotikon khas remaja perempuan.

(ia tahu itu : _yaa! minna! on sunday~ suzuna and sena will not here! :D_)

Dan ia tahu ketika ia membaca tanggal itu, semuanya—kenangan buruk yang sungguh sialan itu—mengacaukan pikirannya. Berefek pada dadanya yang langsung berdetak tak karuan.

Hari itu adalah momen terakhir mereka. Momen terakhir yang membuat Sena merasa bahwa hidupnya akan berubah, jauh lebih buruk daripada saat ini.

Ia meraih kertas itu, menatapnya, menyusuri tulisan tak keruan itu dengan jemarinya yang kurus, berharap tangan Suzuna meninggalkan kehangatannya pada tulisan dengan pena itu, membiarkannya menikmatinya sekali saja sebelum ia mati.

(Ia tahu itu tulisan milik gadis biru itu. Ia tahu. Sangat tahu. Lebih dari siapapun di dunia ini.)

Lalu, kenangan buruk brengsek itu melintas lagi dan lagi—tak kasat mata, berulang, berkelebat di dalam matanya; membuatnya meremas kertas itu, menginjaknya kuat-kuat sampai bentuknya tak lagi bisa terlihat. Dan kemudian, ia mundur beberapa langkah menabrak kursi, dan terjatuh. Lalu, menutup matanya, berusaha agar sungai kecil itu tidak datang dari kedua pelupuknya; menutup kedua wajahnya dengan tangannya yang kurus, agar semua ini berakhir.

(Meski sesungguhnya itu cuma angan-angan yang akan berakhir dengan kesia-siaan.)

Oh, ia lelah. Sungguh lelah.

Dan wajah Mamori muncul, makian Hiruma terngiang, tepukan empati serasa menghampiri punggungnya yang dingin dan berguncang.

(dan itu membuatnya semakin lelah—)

.

* * *

.

**[ phase 8 ]**

"Maaf aku telat!" nafasnya terputus-putus. Kakinya yang membawanya berlari terasa begitu lemas. Namun, hanya senyuman minta maaf yang terpatri di bibirnya-lah yang bisa diberikannya.

Suzuna menggeleng dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Sena yang masih menunduk memegangi lututnya sambil bernafas cepat. Diantara keramaian itu, ia berkata, "Tidak. Ayo!"

Dan mata Sena tidak pernah salah, namun ia masih tidak yakin dengan apa yang dilihatnya saat ini. (Catat saja, Suzuna dengan _dress_ penuh renda itu rasanya bukanlah Suzuna.)

Pakaian berwarna biru muda itu senada dengan warna rambutnya yang biru tua terang, dan tas yang menyelempang di bahunya. Pakaian yang mengembang di bagian bawah itu terlihat terlalu manis. _Sangat manis_. Dan sepatu_ flat_ yang menutupi kakinya juga terlihat senada. Semuanya nampak sempurna di mata Sena. Dan kontur wajah Suzuna—membuatnya tidak tahan untuk tidak tersenyum (oh, dan bibir yang dilapisi lipgloss merah muda itu—tanpa kemunafikan sedikitpun—nampak _menggoda_).

"—ayo…"

Ia hanya meraih tangan Suzuna, dan berlari dengan gelak tawa bahagia. Semuanya terasa sempurna. Begitu _sempurna_.

Sena hanya membiarkan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat, dan membiarkan angin membawa suara detak itu pergi perlahan-lahan. Menyelipkan suara Suzuna menelusup ke relung hatinya, menyelami mata biru gelap itu, menjatuhkan dirinya dalam pesona tak terhingga.

.

* * *

.

**[ phase 9 ]**

Ia ingin bernyanyi, menyanyikan kesedihannya yang tidak kunjung tiada ini.

Karena seperti embun pagi, hari masih terus berganti. Ia tahu ia tak mungkin berhenti; ia tak mungkin terus menangisi hal yang telah pergi.

Namun, tetap saja punggungnya berguncang. Secara terus menerus. Itu menyakitkan.

Semua ini rasanya begitu salah. Begitu salah. _Sangat salah_. Sampai-sampai ia tidak mengerti bagaimana lagi ia harus berbuat agar kesenduan ini tidak lagi melingkupinya—menusuk-nusuk kulitnya yang pucat. Semua ini menghidupkan lagi seluruh hal tentang Suzuna. Menghidupkan segala sesuatu yang sebenarnya tak lagi _hidup_. Menghidupkan wangi-wangi kenangan yang telah berlalu, diantara sampah-sampah dan remang-remang lampu. Lalu gelak tawa, suara _riffle_, dan omelan yang terngiang-ngiang kembali (yang ternyata diam-diam masih tersimpan dengan _sangat _baik di dalam hatinya).

Lalu kemana lagikah ia harus menyimpan bingkisan perasaan yang hampir membeku ini? Ke dalam bejana-bejana tua, dimana segala kenangan berkarat itu tersimpan? Bagaimanakah caranya pergi dari bayang-bayang hitam berpita ungu ini?

Ia ingin pergi dari realita—meninggalkan dunia yang hanya terbagi atas hitam dan putih; menginjak-injak delusi sinting yang selama ini diam-diam menggerogotinya sampai ke dalam-dalam—sepenuh-penuh raga. Ia ingin melupakan segalanya. Meninggalkan dunia yang berkabut duka. Ikut bersama Suzuna yang tidur bermeter-meter di bawah kakinya, terbujur kaku dalam ruang sempit bernama peti mati. Dengan tangan memegang sebatang lili putih dan wajah cantik yang selamanya membeku, dan berakhir dengan tengkorak yang hancur dimakan guliran waktu.

Ia ingin ikut pergi. Melupakan semua ini, hingga yang tersisa hanyalah keabadian tanpa batas untuk kebahagiaan yang tak lekang.

(Sampai-sampai rasanya ia ingin _Euthanasia_ menginjeksi nadinya, sebanyak-banyaknya.)

.

* * *

.

**[ phase 10 ]**

Dan bulan itu terlihat dari balik besi-besi yang menyusun bianglala. Hari itu terasa menyenangkan lebih dari apapun. Jam-jam serasa berlalu lebih cepat dari biasanya. Pipi Suzuna yang lebih cantik dari apel ranum di pohon-pohon itu membuatnya berbeda dari biasanya.

(dan lebih _manis_, Sena tidak tahu apakah ini saat yang tepat untuk mengatakannya.)

Bianglala membuat segalanya menjadi lebih sempurna dari apapun. Di dalam bianglala, mereka seolah bisa menjadi Ratu dan Raja yang berkuasa, menatap dunia dari atas langit dan menggerakkan segalanya; semuanya terasa indah tanpa ada menghalanginya. Seperti kesempurnaan tak berbatas.

Suzuna ada di hadapannya. Menatapnya dengan senyumnya yang biasanya. Sesekali, matanya beralih menerawang menatap bulan yang berada di atas mereka. Dalam matanya terpantul bayang-bayang yang tak dapat terdefinisikan. Dan lalu, kedua mata itu beralih pada Sena.

"…aku senang."

Ia tersenyum, Sena membalasnya, "Uhm… sama."

((_sayang sekali, derit-derit menyakitkan itu menghampiri tanpa mereka sadari_))

Suzuna tergelak anggun dan ia menggenggam tangan Sena. Merangsek mendekat.

"Yaa! Aku beruntung sekali hari ini!" dan ia tersenyum manis, memeluk Sena—

(—untuk terakhir kalinya)

"…._Sena_… a—"

Dan hanya bulan yang tahu.

.

* * *

.

**[ phase 11 ]**

Mengingat segalanya sekaligus itu… _menyakitkan_.

Derit suara kain yang bercumbu dengan lantai dingin menjadi alun _sonata_ menyakitkan dalam ruangan itu. Sena mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat. Berusaha agar lenguhan panjangnya tak terdengar. Meskipun itu sia-sia, karena yang ada hanyalah ia, bulan, malam, dan ruang yang bisu ini. Ia tidak mau Mamori tahu bahwa untuk pertama kalinya setelah satu bulan ia tak menginjakkan kaki di ruangan ini, yang dia lakukan adalah meratapi Suzuna. Ia tidak mau menatap Mamori yang terus-terusan ikut bersedih karenanya.

Karena Mamori tidak tahu. Sesulit apapun keadaannya, sedekat apapun Mamori dengannya, Mamori bukanlah dirinya. Sama seperti orang lain yang sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya,ia tidak ingin membawa mereka dalam kesedihan tanpa akhir ini.

Ia tidak mau melihat senyum sedih kakak angkatnya itu yang seolah-olah menyuruhnya untuk berhenti meratap, berhenti menatap ujung lapangan di mana biasanya gadis itu berdiri, berhenti berharap akan adanya suara deritan roda _roller blade_ yang berderak mendekatinya, serta berhenti mengharapkan kepalanya terantuk-antuk meja ketika pelajaran tiba (berharap saat itu Suzuna akan berteriak dari bawah menyemangatinya), dengan mata kosong seolah tak bernyawa.

Karena sesungguhnya, ia terperangkap sampai hari itu, hari di mana semua berakhir dengan ketidakpastian. Dia tidak bisa membuka _buku_ yang baru lagi. Tidak bisa. Bayang penuh keindahan itu menjeratnya, menguncinya—menyegelnya, membawanya hilang bersama kepergiannya.

(Baginya, memang lebih baik mati daripada kehilangan segalanya.)

Ia mengatupkan bibirnya rapat—membiarkan darahnya berdesir lamat, merelakan bibirnya berulangkali melafalkan nama Suzuna (_Suzuna, Suzuna, Suzuna, Suzuna—sayang…_). Mengalir bagai desir ombak yang menghantam dadanya; hingga luluh lantak, remuk redam. Dan porak poranda.

.

* * *

.

**[ phase 12 ]**

Semuanya seperti kilatan-kilatan tak masuk akal. Yang terakhir yang bisa ia dengar hanyalah suara dentuman keras dari bawah—yang memutuskan kontak matanya dengan Suzuna, lalu jeritan orang-orang, kemudian tangan Suzuna yang memeluknya, dan suara keras beserta rasa sakit yang tidak ia tahu datang dari mana.

Lalu ia mendengar seseorang mengucapkan terimakasih, dan tetesan hangat yang terasa angin itu menetes di wajahnya. Seperti hujan.

Dan detik berikutnya, yang ia lihat hanyalah putih, bau obat-obatan yang menusuk hidungnya, perban, infus, wajah kedua orang tuanya, dan sahabat-sahabatnya.

…namun tidak ada Suzuna di sana.

.

* * *

.

**[ phase 13 ]**

Sena memeluk lututnya. Entah sudah berapa lama ia berada di sini. Ia membiarkan kedua tangannya mengikat lututnya erat-erat sampai ke dada, dan berusaha menenggelamkan wajahnya di sana. Tulangnya ngilu, tapi ia tidak peduli. Ia lelah, tapi ia masih tak mau mengerti. Sungguh, ia ingin berharap Suzuna berada di sini, memeluknya, berbicara dengannya, atau bahkan hanya sekedar membersihkan ruangan berdebu ini bersamanya.

Ia rindu, sangat rindu. Luapan itu tak mampu ia tahan lagi. Rasanya kenangan-kenangan itu telah membuka segel air mata dan rindu yang ia tutup rapat-rapat, sehingga yang tertinggal hanyalah rindu yang telanjang. Tak memiliki apapun untuk menutupinya.

Ia rindurindu**rindu**. Ia sangat merindukan gadis itu. Lebih dari apapun di dunia ini. Ia bahkan tak sempat mengatakannya; ia rindu, ia suka, ia sayang, dan ia cintacintacintacinta**cinta** (oh, tentu saja perasaan ini adalah cinta—_yang terlalu dalam untuk disampaikan, terlalu dangkal untuk diselami_). Sena menggigit bibirnya frustasi, membiarkan emosinya meledak-ledak dalam dirinya.

Ia ingin Suzuna ada di sini, menyanyikan kesedihannya; menangis bersamanya dalam ketiadaan ini. Ia merindukannya, sangat merindukannya. Kerinduan ini tak dapat ia tahan lagi.

Setelah satu bulan lamanya kesedihan yang hangat di pipinya itu mengendap (dan sayangnya terlalu lama—hingga _membusuk_), ia mengeluarkannya, dengan rasa asin yang ia cecap dari bibirnya. Menumpahkan titik-titik air hujan pada wajah bumi yang terasa begitu dingin. Hingga bulan pun tak mau menatap, membiarkan singgasananya direbut oleh awan hitam. Membiarkan kabut menutupi segalanya yang tak terungkap.

(dan bahkan, _**cinta**_.)

.

* * *

.

**[ phase 14 ]**

"…a—"

Semuanya memang seperti kilatan yang datang tanpa aba-aba, tanpa rupa, tak diharap, tak terimpikan.

Suara ledakan dari bawah bianglala mengejutkan semuanya. Sehingga pelukan yang mestinya menjadi pelukan hangat itu, berubah menjadi pelukan erat penuh ketakutan.

Dan bianglala miring, rebah; seolah takluk pada bintang-bintang, bulan, dan semesta. Suara _requem_ menjadi _sonata_ terindah, kala suara debaman ribuan besi-besi dan tubuh-tubuh remuk menghantam tanah.

Semuanya tak terduga. Tak terkira.

Suzuna masih memeluk Sena. Membiarkan tubuhnya menjadi kasur yang empuk untuk tubuh Sena yang direngkuhnya erat-erat. Tak peduli rasa sakit yang menyiksanya, tak peduli bau karat besi yang dihantam kepala dan punggungnya, tak peduli tulang mana yang retak, tak peduli apapun yang hancur darinya.

Mencium bau tubuh Sena yang telah bercampur dengan bau darah, karat besi, dan bau tanah yang basah; Suzuna mengecup pipi lelaki yang menutup matanya, membiarkan air matanya ikut membasahi wajah Sena.

_Jadi, seperti ini saat terakhirnya? Momen terakhirnya bersama Sena?_ Ia membatin.

Sementara darah membasahi seluruh tubuh dan desit gaun birunya (dan kini menjadi gaun merah yang cantik untuk mengantar kepergiannya—untuk _momen terakhirnya_) seolah bernyanyi, maka Suzuna hanya bisa menutup matanya dan berbisik, mengatakan apa yang harus dikatakan kepada lelaki itu—

"…_arigatou, _Sena. _Gomen ne…_"

—untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

.

* * *

_To stay with you, always, you are the world to me and dreamin' on. So you can take my soul for you._

_How do you feel, so fine; you're the world to me and dream on. You stole my heart so long ago…_

* * *

.

**[ phase 15 ]**

Terkubur oleh rasa sedih yang memuncak, Sena masih memeluk erat lututnya. Seolah melindungi tubuhnya yang telah _dilindungi_ Suzuna dengan tubuh gadis itu sendiri dari karat-karat besi dan luka-luka fisik yang nyata.

Fragmen dari kepingan-kepingan hatinya yang tercecer itu menenun emosi-emosi yang bergejolak dalam dadanya menjadi satu.

Ia menggapai lagi seragam _cheer_ itu. Berharap, saat itu, ia memeluk Suzuna. Seperti saat terakhirnya bersama gadis itu. Meluapkan perasaannya yang tidak akan pernah sampai, meledakkan emosinya yang bercampur aduk seperti lumpur dan air—yang selalu ia injak ketika berlari di lapangan _football_ basah.

Dan hujan datang membasahi bumi.

(—dan ia masih merapalkan nama gadis itu.)

.

* * *

.

…_Oh, I release my soul, so you feel my song_

_(Release My Soul – OST Guilty Crown)_

.

* * *

_j__ika tiga puluh detik waktu berlalu aku tak kunjung pulang, maka jangan sekali-kali engkau mengharap dan menjadi gamang_

_m__aka pun jua harapmu berujar—harimu 'kan kian petang__. c__akrawala takkan datang__. d__an jarak be__ntang waktu kita kian panjang. p__udarnya waktu tiada mengekang_

* * *

_**Euthanasia**_** : **_**15 Phase**_** – End**

* * *

**fitria's 2****nd**** corner** :

Jadi… jadi gimana? Gimana? Gimanaaaa? TwT

Moga aja bisa diterima ya. Iyah yah? :D #plak

Bisa dimengerti kan jalan ceritanya yah? :o bagi yang belom ngerti, intinya disini Suzuna meninggal di kencan pertama mereka, dan Sena meratapi banget kepergian Suzuna (Iye, pasaran banget kan? Udah gitu lebay lagi . OOC banget pulak -_-)

Model fic ini mirip sama kayak fic **Refleksi** punya saya yg udah lama banget itu. Plotnya selang-seling gitu deh. Dan dari segi cerita mirip sama fic **Fatamorgana, Luka**, dan **ficsayayangRikuSuzu** (lupa judul #plak) dan salah satu orific saya yang berjudul **Sepucuk Senja di Ujung Trotoar** #eah #promo #duak

Terinspirasi juga sedikit dari **Guilty Crown** (untuk pengorbanan cewek; Inori kan ngorbanin diri T.T) dan **Pandora Hearts** (yang dia enggak nangis itu, sama kayak Oz waktu Elliot meninggal. Muka Oz datar sekaliiii—gak nangis, tapi malah menyedihkan T.T).

Dan Phase-Phase-nya itu dari Guilty Crown hehe (dia jatuh cinta banget sama anime ini astagfir). Dan itu lagunya mendukung banget loh sedih banget. Sekedar info, itu lagu yang jadi insert songnya pas episode 22 :D

Nah, tanpa banyak bacot, review aja deh yaaa :D dan panitia, semoga cocok temanya dan memenuhi syarat yah, maaf kalo ngga sesuai! Dx


End file.
